


After All This Time?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snape survives The Battle of Hogwarts and is to be seen sat with a bunch of his colleagues and students around a table in the aftermath relaxing a bit (which none of the characters got a chance to do in the last couple of years).The wreckage is still apparent all around them and a new face (one of my creations) will be introduced even though her influence in this AU is not clearly mentioned.But let me say this single bit of information about her: our beloved Slytherin hero was not fighting to survive but to make his death worthwhile (as we all know) and that's why he was so easily killed in canon. But my OC alters this; gave him hope and more, let's say, survival tactics 😜.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	After All This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and first ever public written work. So i hope I'm not making a joke of myself with this futile attempt to taste a bit of the bliss from writing to entertain others.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. So i humbly request to bare my basic language skills and basic writing skills 🥺.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Adding powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood does indeed make a perfect draught of The Living Death, doesn't it?"

The grumpy, stoic nature of the former Death Eater and feared potions master of Hogwarts broke apart for a moment letting out a silky light bearly-there chuckle. To say the gathering was surprised would be an understatement. 

"Mmmmm... Let me see..."

"You cannot dent it any longer, Severus," said Professor Trelawney abruptly, "Admit it, she is the cleverest witch of the century."

There was no reply from the dark professor who had regained his usual socially-awkward temperament. It was Mrs. Malfoy who answered instead. "Indeed, Miss. Granger. Indeed. Nothing Draco said about you haven't been proven wrong so far." 

Neville, though afraid to approach any thing related to the dark Potion Master or even to breathe infront of him couldn't handle the confusion anymore and said, "what does The Living Death has to do with anything?" Mimicking the exact posture of Harry's and Ron's minds.

"Everything," Snape replied heavily but not louder than a whisper. "Everything." Once again the single barely-a-whisper was carried to all the listening ears without any obstacles.

"But-" started Harry to interrupted by Ron's uncertain excitement.

"I remember it!" He was confused stuck between a realm of realization and doubt, "In our first year, do you remember it Harry? Our first potions class." Ron was now looking at Harry who moved his head in a way neither of a nod nor a shook.

"...The question you asked... But..."

"So..." It was the confusion of neville.

Hermione laughed briefly but gently, proud of ber own wits, "don't you get it boys?" All the adults seems to have a clear picture of what the conversation has turned into. 

"My dear boy," Prof. Mcgonagall said looking at a distant point past Snape's shoulder, unable to meet his eyes but with the bliss of calm realization stamped on her face and a sad little smile, "All this time?"

The silence following her dreamy though melancholic implore was brief, but the assembly felt it took hours for Snape to reply, "Always".

Harry's mind suddenly flashed back the latest memories he viewed in Headmaster Dumbledore's pensive, exactly the same question; "All this time?" and exactly the same answer; "Always." 

"I must say, Lily is a very lucky women." Narcissa said. There was a tinge of tears to her eyes. "Even being dead for 16 years."

"Lily?" asked Neville. "Lily as in Harry's mom's"

"Yes, you git," the question seemed to annoy Ron a bit.

"Symbolic isn't it?" Neville looked around all the faces and stoped at Snape's. He the same amount of bravery he summoned to vanquish Nagini (maybe even more), "Asphodel is a specie of the flowering plant 'Lily'" 

"Exactly, Neville," Herrmione spoke in a motherly triumph; as if her first born just manages the first audible word, "and Wormwood?"

"Wormwood... Wormwood is a medical plant but it also represents sorrow and deep grief in literature." Neville now proudly puffing out his chest said, "evey plant and its parts has their own unique meanings-"

"Makes the draught of Living Death!" exclaimed Harry who apparently had completed ignored Neville's latest words to immerse in a deep concentration.His mind had begun to process the symbolization.

"Did i just realize something?" Ron had a complication of expressions of doubt, triumph and foolishness. "Nah... I must just be reading too much into things." He waved his hand once as if to sweep away his newest understanding.

"No, you're not," it was Hermione's matter-of-fact voice.

Harry looked at Snape, who, for the first time in the years he had associated with the dark stoic Potion professor, was having colour in his face, rather than the sallow paleness which came with his unkempt exterior. There was a trace of pink on the cheekbones. The face seemed lively for the first time. But...

It wasn't happiness, embarrassment or anything of the sort; it was grief. Harry saw the emotion for what it was and so did Ron. 

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Blurted out Neville, who continued to shake his head.

Everyone was silent. Mcgonagall was wiping the corners of her eyes with her robes, Hermione was leaning onto Ron, his arm around her, pulling her closer and tight, Narcissa (a flower bloomed among stars to emphasize another mother's unconditional love) was fussing with her robes, and Sybil seems to have reached a trance of sublime bliss. Severus's sister threw both her arms around her brother, softly, calmly and slowly but thoroughly with a seemingly eternal determination to never let him go.

Snape tensed for a moment due to the public display of affection but buried his face in his sister's crook like a newborn baby after a while. When they finally broke and turned towards the table again, Harry couldn't help himself from asking, "all this time" slowly and deliberately, emphasising each word, dropped-not tears gleaming in his eyes, voice shaky and stammering than ever.

Snape, once again looked at the eyes of his best friend who he had beside him during his unpleasant childhood, worst part of his teenage years and whom he lost forever for his own foolishness (twice) and said, "always".

**Author's Note:**

> Sparing a bit of your time and reading the summary to the end is essential to grasp my piece of work to its entirety. 😁
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, hope you leave kudos 😃!


End file.
